


hidup

by sabakunoghee



Category: Gundala (2019)
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 02:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20827886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabakunoghee/pseuds/sabakunoghee
Summary: hidup pun seperti itu.





	hidup

**Author's Note:**

> writing dump untuk pendalaman karakter. tanpa plot. tanpa huruf kapital.

* * *

hari itu sebagaimana hari-hari lainnya.

biasa.

dan _'biasa'_ yang ia tahu adalah jalanan yang penuh dengan kekerasan. tongkat-tongkat teracung. makian kasar dan teriakan marah. gerombolan remaja tanpa tempat berpulang dan berlindung tengah menjarah sebuah toko kecil yang menjual makanan. tidak ada perlawanan. mereka berlari sambil sesekali melihat ke belakang. pemilik warung menangis di trotoar. meratapi jualannya yang tak seberapa, tanpa ada yang menolong, semua orang terlalu takut untuk ikut campur.

sancaka melihat kejadian tersebut dari tempat yang aman. kendaraan umum yang ditumpanginya berjalan setelah dua menit berhenti karena terganjal lampu lalu-lintas.

secepat itu.

_sesingkat itu._

kota ini primitif. masyarakat menengah ke bawah menganut hukum rimba. pejabat yang mewakili mereka asyik dengan uang panas dan perbincangan kosong berbalut madu. sementara sancaka, ia tak lebih dari seorang petugas keamanan di pabrik percetakan yang hampir bangkrut.

ia tahu air mukanya mengeras. berkerut, sampai otot-otot di sekitar matanya nyeri. ia tahu genggamannya di gagang-gantung mengerat. rapat, sampai buku-buku jarinya sakit. namun pilu yang terdalam adalah batin. sebagian dari dirinya, nuraninya yang mati suri, memerintahkan kakinya untuk bergerak. turun. tantang. bela. bertentangan dengan otaknya, logikanya yang menyelamatkannya bertahun-tahun, kali ini memenangkan pertarungan dengan membuatnya geming. diam. acuh.

_ia_ ingin melawan. ia _ingin_ melawan. ia ingin _melawan_.

jika bapaknya masih ada, pastilah beliau tidak berpikir panjang untuk sebuah kebenaran dan keadilan. jika ibunya ada di sampingnya, tidak mungkin ia berpangku tangan. jika awang - ah, awang.

sosok itulah yang membuatnya tetap hidup, terus hidup. ia menyelamatkan dirinya yang tinggal sejengkal dari maut. nilai-nilai yang ia anut menjadi panutan sancaka untuk dapat mengarungi dunia. tetapi, hidup seperti ini, apa gunanya? mereka bilang setiap nyawa berharga - apakah termasuk jiwa-jiwa yang egois, yang serakah, yang kotor? lalu, tanggung jawab siapa untuk membuat mereka menjadi lebih baik? _lebih baik_ yang seperti apa? tidakkah konsep tersebut sedemikian bias, sangat subjektif, tidak terukur? (jika memang seperti itu, maka awang adalah paradoks; sancaka masih tidak paham kenapa dirinya layak diselamatkan.)

jangan percaya orang lain. jangan ikur campur urusan orang. berlari. entah sampai kapan. tanpa tujuan.

sancaka menunduk dalam-dalam.

ia melihat sepatunya sendiri. boots hitam berbahan kulit imitasi. tidak mahal. barang bekas. masih layak pakai, tetapi sedikit longgar. ia melihat jaket yang ia kenakan. beberapa hari belum ia cuci. salah satu sakunya jebol tak sempat ia jahit. ditawar sedemikian murah di loakan pasar malam. ia melihat seragam abu-abunya. lusuh karena terlalu sering dipakai. lembab karena peluh setelah seharian menemani ia mencari nafkah. ia dapatkan pekerjaan ini setelah melamar kesana-kemari, mencari dari koran-koran bekas di tempat sampah.

lalu; hidupnya yang sekarang, pekerjaan yang didapatnya dengan susah payah, penghidupan yangs serba berbatas - akankah ia mempertaruhkan segalanya untuk sebuah aksi impulsif? idealisme? 

_kenapa_ ia harus melawan?

(tidakkah dirinya sendiri butuh bantuan?)

"pinggir, bang."

sancaka berhenti tak jauh dari rumah susun yang disewanya selama beberapa bulan terakhir. kakinya agak gontai. wajahnya tertekuk. malu, tidak tahu kepada siapa. mungkin bapaknya, karena ia tidak memiliki keberanian untuk melawan ketidakadilan. karena ia bukan lagi manusia.

bus bak kaleng rombeng di belakang punggungnya kembali berjalan. menjauh. hilang di pertigaan.

_hidup pun seperti itu._

**Author's Note:**

> image source: cnnindonesia


End file.
